


他们相遇时已非黎明

by KateLaurant



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 破晓的，不止是黎明。太阳只不过是一颗晨星。——《瓦尔登湖》（现代AU/转世/年龄操纵/PTSD）
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Merlin/Altria Pendragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	他们相遇时已非黎明

人们说，当你老了，你的生活就离开黎明、迈往日落。

阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡想她已经足够老。她年近七十，虽然还没老到走不动路或者两眼昏花，但老到足以开始喜爱怀念过去。她的记忆力大不如从前，就和大多数老人一样，她对几十年前发生过的事记得一清二楚，而现在的时间却像浸入水中的字迹般模糊。她老是忘记几天前的事、迟缴每个月的水电费，时常不记得按时服药。住在附近的人尊敬她，不过没什么人敢来和她搭话。

她承认自己脾气并不太好。在年轻时阿尔托莉雅也是位美人，一朵鲜花，却没怎么绽放过。她当了快半辈子的特种兵，履历优秀。于她而言，青春嗅起来是硝烟、罐头、伤口和枪械的味道，她参加过数十次危险任务、经历过几次大大小小的战役，浑身旧伤，所幸四肢齐全，只是每到阴雨天她肩膀附近的弹痕就会钻心地疼。除此之外阿尔托莉雅还有更糟的毛病，像一个挥之不去的梦魇。

光辉岁月都早已是过去，她总是自嘲现在的自己不过是个孤独的小老太太。唯一令人欣慰是没什么小偷会傻到想来抢劫她，大约是因为她的神色和姿态中仍旧有往昔的战士影子。

_虽说如此。_阿尔托莉雅想，边把颜色浓厚得全然不似红茶的汤水倒进水槽。她的手不太稳，在流理台上泼了一半。三十年前她能在二十秒内组装完一支狙击步枪，而眼下她却连一壶茶都泡不好。

她烦躁地去拿抹布，这时候门口传来了开锁的声音。阿尔托莉雅警觉地停下，但她很快就想起来那是什么，这是她近来为数不多不会忘记的东西。

“抱歉我迟到了，夫人，学校今天很忙。”门被推开了，年轻男人的声音传了进来。他顿了顿，似乎是在找她，“不会吧，你是在厨房吗？”

阿尔托莉雅长出一口气。她放下了茶壶，也放弃了收拾残局，直接从厨房里走了出去。长发的年轻男人正把外套挂到衣帽架上，手里提着一只塞满了的购物袋。

“我想泡茶来着。”她坦白。

年轻人给了她一个无奈的眼神。“我来吧。”他和气地说，示意她可以回客厅的扶手椅上舒服地窝着，而她欣然接受。阿尔托莉雅陷在靠垫里，听着年轻人在厨房忙进忙出的声音，不由得露出微笑。

很快，他就端着托盘重新出现在她面前。“茶好了。”他弯下腰将茶杯注满，旁边摆了一只奶罐，“很烫，记得吹一下再喝。”

“我想吃芝士蛋糕。”她要求，接着有些费劲地回忆着，“是不是前天就吃完了？”

年轻人笑了。

“是三天前。我在过来的路上又买了一些。”他说。阿尔托莉雅满意地点点头，她知道他什么都会想到的。

年轻人为她端来蛋糕，切了一小块在盘子里。他答应阿尔托莉雅吃甜点，但不会让她吃太多，尽管相较其他老人她胃口很好。

她添了点牛奶，再啜了口热茶，让暖意淌遍衰老的骨骼。她看着年轻人悉心打理时的模样，不禁承认自己挺喜欢这样的时光，并且滋生出莫名的怀念。

+++

几个月前——可能是两个月，也可能是三个月或更长，阿尔托莉雅记不太清，总之已经有段时间——梅林·安布罗修斯忽然跳进了她的生活。之所以说是跳进，是因为他毫无预兆地猛然出现，与周遭环境格格不入，却堂而皇之地迈入她的厅堂。

他看上去最多三十出头，喜欢穿考究的浅色衣服，有一张花花公子的脸，奇异地蓄着一头长发。梅林自称在镇上的中学教书，最初阿尔托莉雅很难想象他应对一群吵闹的小孩时的模样，后来竟渐渐觉得没什么好稀奇。只是在这里、在康沃尔的乡下，很难见到第二个像他这样的人。与其说他与平凡的乡下小镇格格不入，不如说他到哪里都像是个异类。

梅林是在某个下午跟苹果派和一支花束一起出现的。当时她阴沉着脸拉开门，准备赶走不识相的推销员或是总是在街区恶作剧的混小孩，却迎面撞上了一张陌生的笑脸和一捧色彩柔和的鲜花。

阿尔托莉雅怀疑地打量着对方。陌生人在看到她后愣了片刻，但很快恢复了笑容。

“下午好，夫人。”他边说边走进来，出于某些奇妙的原因，她竟侧身放任他通过门厅。陌生人轻车熟路地进门，四处张望，将手上的花束插进窗台上永远空着的花瓶，再把纸袋里的东西取出来放在茶几上。她瞧见那是个烤得金黄的苹果派。

做完这些后，长发的年轻人转过身冲她笑笑。“冒昧打扰了，夫人。我是梅林，刚搬来这里，就住在您旁边。”他微笑的方式和语气都很熟悉，虽然阿尔托莉雅能肯定在此之前她从未见过他。

“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。”她简单地说，老派地并不喜欢第一次见面就直呼名字，“请问你……”

“梅林·安布罗修斯。”年轻人显得有点失望，但并没有坚持让她叫他梅林。

“安布罗修斯先生。”她松了口气，“非常感谢你的探望，也欢迎你来到康沃尔。不过我想我现在得请你离开了，我之后还有事要做。”

“我不确定您真的有——”

“事实上，我的确很忙。”她坚决地说，并再次拉开了门。

年轻人耸耸肩膀，没有跟她争执下去。当阿尔托莉雅关上门时，他又转头冲她笑了一下，这一次那种熟悉感更为强烈。她摇了摇头，打算把这名奇怪年轻人的事抛之脑后。

但话说回来，他带来的苹果派味道实在不错。

+++

不过梅林最终还是成功地让他自己回到了门内，那可能始于他的第十次或十一次拜访。在此之前，他孜孜不倦，时常带着鲜花和食物来探望老人。尽管她不想承认，但他带来的每一样东西都误打误撞地是她最爱吃的，并且的确美味。她逐渐会和梅林多说几句话，最后，她终于邀请他进屋里坐坐。

“我送的东西你还喜欢吃吗？”在终于得到在沙发上坐下的权利后，梅林突然没头没脑地这么问。

这句话令她顿时失笑。不知为何，梅林时不时会说出些怪话，以一种阔别重逢的故人的语气，就仿佛他们相识已久。有时他似乎也觉得听起来过分怪异，于是含糊其辞地用蹩脚的借口和笑容敷衍过去——那个笑容在她年迈朦胧的记忆中沉沉浮浮，有时她想，她或许真的在什么时候见过他。

而在梅林首次坐上客厅沙发的一个月后，她也将安布罗修斯先生改口为梅林。

阿尔托莉雅花过很长时间思索梅林为何一而再再而三地来看望她、看望一个脾气孤僻的老太太，起先她曾怀疑过或许他是个专门骗取老人退休金的惯犯，虽说她并不宽裕，又早就和其他亲戚断了联系。她每周都会仔细检查梅林留下的收据和账单，试图找出任何他私扣存款的倪端，但一无所获。久而久之，她也不再深究，想着或许是自己与他的某位已逝亲人很像。

要赢得她的信任并不容易，甚至可以说是极其困难。多年来她饱受PTSD的困扰，找过心理医生，没多大成效。她还记得刚退役的那段时间，如果说很难说服自己在拉开易拉环后不把罐子丢出去还能算作趣闻，那么对飞来的棒球或是马路上的塑料袋反应过激则有些令人困扰了。她曾难以适应柔软的床铺、彻夜无法入眠，脾气暴躁并且多疑，她花了无数时间与看似永无休止的伤人和自残冲动斗争——但剩下的还有噩梦。

那些噩梦鲜明真切。她通常梦见自己蜷缩在战壕里，嘴里满是尘土和血的滚烫味道。她匆忙地为步枪填弹，几步开外是爆炸、悲鸣、飞溅的弹壳和战友的尸体。她梦见有流弹击中她，梦见自己对着某个人的脑袋扣下扳机。然而有时候阿尔托莉雅还梦到更多，她会梦见血红色的天空、一个中世纪战场，她看见旗帜破败、城池焚烧，战士们飞驰而过的铁骑使得大地颤抖。

——而那才是始终困扰着她的最根深蒂固的梦魇。她无法解释它们，正如她无法控制它们。

步入晚年后，她很少再梦到从前服役的情形，然而另一个梦却从未消失。但在认识梅林后，这些噩梦开始神奇地渐渐减少。

+++

有一天梅林帮她修好了阁楼里那只老是打不开的储物柜，一本旧相册静静地躺在隔层之间。她想那大约是她刚编进小队时留下的东西了，照片泛黄严重，但面容还都清晰。梅林翻开了第一页，那是一张合影，上面大部分的人都早早战死，还有几名和她一样活下来了的幸运儿——也可能更加不幸——如今过得或儿孙满堂或落魄不堪。

她看见梅林直直地盯着第三排的右边，半晌没有说话。阿尔托莉雅凑过去看那张相片，发现他看着的是一个金发姑娘，和其他人一样穿着军装，头发一丝不苟地盘在脑后，清秀的五官庄重严肃。她实在不懂他是如何一眼找到她的。

“是你。”梅林低声说，指尖轻轻地摩挲着照片。一时间阿尔托莉雅分不清他是在对自己还是对图像上的人说话。

“你眼力不错。”她说，“我年轻时确实比现在要好看多了。”

他又沉默了一会儿，才终于回过神来，露出一贯的调侃笑容。“我敢说你那时候肯定追求者众多。”

“那倒也不，或者说至少一段时间后不了。”她回忆起来，不禁笑了，“因为他们发现自己都打不过我。”

这次梅林笑出了声，他咕哝着什么，像是在说“我早该猜到”。他们又往后翻了几页，有好几张图片似乎受过潮，模糊得格外严重。其中一张上隐约能看出四个女孩的样子，有两名格外高挑年长些，她隐约想起这是在十岁生日那天伊格莱茵为她们拍的。

“那三个是我的姐姐。”她解释说，“虽然并不那么紧密，我母亲当时是带着她们和我父亲结婚的。我去军队时摩根送我过一次。”她指了指左边第二个黑头发的姑娘，“但后来除了圣诞节贺卡就再也没联系过，等母亲去世后连贺卡也没了。我们四个已经毫无音讯许多年，我甚至不清楚她们是否还活着。”

梅林摇了摇头。

“你不擅长和别人保持关系，对吧？”他问，语气听起来颇为肯定。

在这时，阿尔托莉雅忽然想跟他说说几十年都不曾痊愈的PTSD、她从小到老的恶梦和糟糕透顶的半辈子，但话到嘴边她又觉得听起来十分愚蠢。她看着梅林依旧在专注地翻阅相册，便换了个话题。

“你该不会在想我把半辈子都搭在举着枪打爆别人脑袋上很可惜？”她忍不住问，因为确实有些人不止一次地对她这么说过。

“我不知道，听上去很有你的风格。”瞧，他又在说些奇怪的话，“您现在的样子也挺好的。”

她扬起眉毛笑了，眼周堆起一圈皱纹。“什么样子？满脸皱纹，每到下雨天左手就拿不稳任何东西，半只脚踩在了棺材里？”

梅林忽然合上了相册，认真地看向她。阿尔托莉雅隐约意识到他的怪异感从何而来，他看起来如此年轻，然而某种气质令他显得比她更苍老——有时他说话的语气简直像个老人。

“不。”他说，“就是你年迈的样子。”

他们沉默了片刻，随即梅林躲闪地撇过头。“我是说，至少你活下来了。”他轻声道，“这很好，大部分去了战场的人都没能活着回来，活下来总归是好的。”

“过去的几十年我一直在想我或许该死在那里。”她诚实地说，看见年轻人的背影顿时僵住了。她连忙补充，“最近不会这么想了，毕竟我也老得差不多了，不是吗？”

说完后她隐隐后悔，毕竟安抚人心从来不是她的强项。他们没再对此继续谈论下去。

+++

在阿尔托莉雅独处时，她会开始在脑海中回顾自己的前半生。她思考她做过的事、伤害过的那些人、以及萦绕不去的恶梦是如何影响了她的生活。她决意参军时，乌瑟和伊格莱茵都对女儿的选择感到极其惊讶，他们积极揣测过促使她如此决定的理由：年轻、自信、被宣传冲昏了头脑或只是单纯的使命与正义感。但真实的原因几者兼非。她赶赴战场，仅仅是因为那些梦必定有一个理由，而她听见它们呼唤着她。

某几个天气不错的下午，她会接受一杯热茶和几块饼干作为报酬。她会耐心地和梅林讲些从前发生的事情、所有她印象深刻的经历，好多故事就连她的咨询师都不知道。在此之前阿尔托莉雅也从未想过她需要谁来听听这些事。

她回想，当她奔跑在战场上时她感到世间再无一处能令自己如此平静，她呼吸着火药与干涸的血腥味，宛若嗅见她内心的坚定不移。她看到战友倒在枪口下、更多的敌人倒在她的面前，这一切都是如此熟悉。只有当她长期与兵器、争斗和死亡为伍时，她才真真切切地感到有所归属。

“在我入队之前，我的面试官曾经这么告诉我，‘你肯定会成为一名好士兵’。”她说。

面试官们向新兵提出许多刁钻的问题，用刻薄残忍的语气迫使这些不知天高地厚的年轻人思考，企图吓倒他们、看他们是否会胆怯。“那时候他们会这么说：‘你该不会指望现在还有人来考虑你的感受？你马上就将成为行走在死亡边缘之人中的一份子了。为了阻止坏事的发生，你有时必须要采取极端手段。’”

“他们还会问你是否准备好做些可怕的事情并在需要时将其抛之脑后。比如果断地开枪射杀一名暴徒，哪怕他的孩子就在边上看着。”

“那听起来挺糟糕的。”梅林说，帮她掰碎了一块饼干，“然后你怎么回答？”

她叹了口气。

“我说：‘当然，长官。只要我得到了这个命令。’”她顿了一下，“那位面试官后来说我是他见过的所有人里最平静地回答了这个问题的人。所以他说我会成为一名好士兵。”

梅林停下了手上的工作，他似乎花了点时间思考。

“我对此毫不怀疑。”他说，“不过夫人，除此之外你还是更多。”

说完后他给收音机换了个台，于是阿尔托莉雅并没有告诉他，对于这一点她自己充满疑虑。

阿尔托莉雅不曾怀疑过自己是个优秀的士兵，然而除此之外她时常想她一事无成。

她多次在休战后返回，又无数次重新服役，直到她不得不承认自己的年龄已经无法重归战场后才停下。多年来她始终试图像其他所有凡人一样生活，但直至今日也未完全成功，好比她几乎无法和任何人维持长期的关系。她游离在人群之外，像是在岸上看着湍急的溪流。

在她二十三岁那年，乌瑟得了重病，住进医院。伊格莱茵写信给她，希望女儿能回来陪他一阵。阿尔托莉雅读信时已经是它寄到的五天后。

“当然了，妈妈，我过阵子就请假回来。”她在回信中这么写。

但她没有回去。

之后有一阵，阿尔托莉雅几乎是忘了这件事，家中很长一段时间没有联系她，她想乌瑟或许已经痊愈。直到某天摩根请她的新男友帮忙，直接打通了队里的通讯电话。

“乌瑟去世了。”女人的声音混在嗡鸣的杂音中，听起来遥远而模糊。

她噎住一瞬，猛然看见幼时父亲替她修好木头兵人的画面。

“什么时候的事？”她问。

“三天前，葬礼是下周。”摩根语气平板，“你会回来出席葬礼的，对吧？”

她沉默片刻。

“沃特（Wart）*？”

“……我会请假回来的。”她为那个旧称皱了皱眉，“替我告诉妈妈，很抱歉我伤了她的心。”

多数时候阿尔托莉雅认为，自己的痛苦一方面来源于没有理由的恶梦，另一方面则源于她还活着。她必须承认——虽说那不会是在第一次——但从某次行动后，她开始向死而战。她做好准备为国捐躯，客死他乡或许会轻松很多，可她却活了下来。

她也并非始终没有过恋人。大约在三十出头时阿尔托莉雅有过一个男友，他是个医护人员，有时在VA医疗中心工作，他们就是在那里认识的。两个人一年到头也就只能在假期时碰面。在她计划退役后两人开始同居，那真是一段唯有折磨和煎熬才能指代的日子。当他们办理公寓入住时，柜台的工作人员把档案递还给她，恭敬地说着“感谢您的牺牲”。这句话在她听来如坐针毡。_我只是杀人，我什么都没为你们做_。她想。

夜里睡觉时她会把门反锁，并在枕头底下藏了一把匕首。她知道自己对周围环境过分敏感，当感到威胁时会拼命发动攻击，而她也不愿这样。

“我很累了。”在第六次将她从拘留所保释出来后那位男友如此说道，那一次她差点把两个不长眼的小偷活活打死——这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

听完她长出一口气。“谢谢，那么再见吧。”阿尔托莉雅回复。她没感觉到悲伤或遗憾，不如说反而倍觉轻松，因为她终于不必将其他人扯到一团糟的混水里。

大约在一个月后，她又重新返回前线。

五十岁时她正式退役，这些症状从未好转，毋宁说是更加严重。她带着伤痕累累的躯体和灵魂回到故土，退役军人事务部判断她的病情严重，需要配合药物治疗。在漫长的一段时间后，她的焦虑和狂躁总算渐渐褪去，可负责她的医师又发现了新的问题。

“你的情况不仅仅是PTSD。”医生说，“有时候你似乎觉得自己不属于这里。但你拒绝谈及更多事情，我也不能进一步做出任何判断。”

她勉强扯开一个惨淡的微笑。

“我知道。”她回答。

+++

有时候，阿尔托莉雅不禁会想，_你为什么还总是来费心看我_。

梅林出现后，她的生活没有变得更糟，也未曾比现在更好过。她还是会梦见那些奇异的场景，却已经不再只有尸骸成山的战场。她梦见一望无际的金色草原、梦见雪白城堡、梦见阳光越过廊柱。

而当她在某天的黎明醒来时，她明白了所有一切。

她没有被吓到也没觉得自己疯了，虽然无论哪个部分都显得荒诞无稽，不过她平静地全盘接受。阿尔托莉雅花了一整个上午思考来龙去脉，她想起梅林说过的那些怪异的话、那些细微的表情和眼神，它们令苍老的心中的某处柔软感到酸涩。她不禁笑他，怎么来得如此之晚。

那天下午梅林没有如期而至。阿尔托莉雅坐在扶手椅上听着电台等到黄昏，几乎快要睡着。她不禁开始暗忖梅林或许知道她何时会记起一切，而因为他是个混蛋所以他不会来了。她愤愤不平，连着泡了两壶失败透顶的红茶，听见门铃声终于响起。

阿尔托莉雅打开了门，看见梅林正站在外面。路灯静静地照在他的白发上，像是落了满身的积雪。

她思索着要不要告诉他自己已经回想起了所有的事，要不要半真半假地抱怨他找到她的时候实在太晚、或者干脆直接揪住他质问发生了什么。

但当阿尔托莉雅看见他的眼睛时，便心领神会地明白他已经知道了一切。

“你迟到了。”最后她说，像个怪脾气老太太似地嘟嘟囔囔，“我还是泡不好茶。”

梅林低头注视着她，眼中好似有湖水涌动。又过了一会儿，他咧开一个柔软的笑容，黎明五时的光从他的嗓音中洒下。

“抱歉，阿尔托莉雅。”他说，早在一千多年前他会像这样哄某个小姑娘，“我这就去。”


End file.
